


Pas du matin

by UnPetitDomino



Series: SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [1]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, arthit miss Kongpob, arthit n'est pas du matin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino
Summary: Arthit n'était pas une personne du matin. Jusqu'à que Kongpob entre dans sa vie.
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Series: SOTUS Drabble et One-Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723531
Kudos: 5





	Pas du matin

Arthit détestait le réveil. 

Ouvrir péniblement les yeux, sortir de son sommeil et de la douceur du lit, traîner son corps sous la douche pour aller travailler. Il détestait tout cela. Arthit était destiné à ne pas être une personne du matin. 

Kongpob l’avait changé. Il se surprenait parfois à se réveiller tôt pour avoir le plaisir secret d’observer le visage paisible et endormi de Kong. Certains matins étaient encore plus difficiles, quitter les bras de Kongpob relevant de la torture. 

Arthit ouvrit les yeux au bruit incessant de son réveil et posa les yeux sur la partie du lit vide à sa gauche. 

Arthit détestait le réveil. 

Surtout celui sans Kongpob.


End file.
